Xero
''' '''Xero is the major antagonist of Kingdom Hearts: Reloaded and resides in a world known as the Land of the Forgotten which he created himself. Xero doesn't know why he exists and at first appears to have no memory of his past, all he knows that he is born to cause havoc and destruction amongst the worlds. It is later revealed that Xero caused the Heartless outbreak and created the Heartless Trinity of Alpha, Omega , and Delta. Story Origin Xero came into existence after the events of ''Kingdom Hearts II ''in which Xemmas, the nobody of Xehanort was defeated. The darkness left over from The World That Never Was was what created Xero when within a flash, created The Land of the Forgotten as well. Upon his creation Xero knew what his purpose for existence was: to destroy. However Xero knew that this purpose wasn't of him but that somebody had made the purpose for him, he didn't know who. Xero later discovered that he held immense powers of darkness and without a second thought created Heartless servants Alpha, Omega, and Delta to help carry out his 'orders'. Xero, with the help of his Heartless servants unleashed swarms of Heartless armies amongst the worlds, destroying some of them in the process. ﻿Personality Xero is utterly cold hearted due to his lack of emotions. Xero can carelessly make evil decisions without feeling any remorse due to the fact that it is possible he has no heart. Xero is a big studier of philosophy and commonly asks himself questions about his existence or existence period. Xero's most common hobby is to sit alone and stare at the darkness and the loneliness around him. Appearance Xero takes the on the appearance of a teenage male, although physically he should be only one year old. He has long silver hair and a solemn, emotionless face and wears a black cloak similar to the ones that Organization XIII members bore during their existence. Powers and Abilites '''Darkness Manipulation: '''Xero was born with the power to control darkness. Xero can release balls of dark energy, large blasts of darkness and furthermore bend the darkness himself. Xero believes that it is his true nature to be able to control darkness and that himself is composed of darkness (which he is). '''Heartless Control: '''Xero has gained the power to manipulate and control Heartless, he so far has issued only one command to his Heartless: attack the worlds and consume them. Keyblade Upon his creation, Xero gained the power to control a Keyblade as well. The Keyblade that Xero wields is of course of dark power and manipulate his powers of darkness further more through the Keyblade that he uses in combat. Relationships Quotes *"Existence...does it even exist? Do I exist, do you exist? These are the questions of my life...if I even have a life to begin with." *"I don't feel anything of course." *"Well then, let the darkness pour into your heart." *"Heartless...heh." Trivia Category:Steven-Kun Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts: Reloaded